Power Rangers Zeo Episodes
'Power Rangers Zeo Logo' 'Episodes' #'A Zeo Beginning, Part I' #*'In the aftermath of the Command Center’s destruction, the Power Rangers frantically search the debris for any sign of Zordon or Alpha. They find neither, but stumble on a miracle in the form of the Zeo Crystal. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd’s celebrations are cut short by a coup on their lunar palace courtesy of The Machine Empire.' #'A Zeo Beginning, Part II' #*'The teens begin to learn more of the Zeo Crystal powers whilst The Machine Empire prepare for their first strike on Earth, sending a spearhead of Cogs to test the defenses. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd try to escape the wrath of The Machine Empire.' #'The Shooting Star' #*'Tanya’s boyfriend, Shawn, intends to cheat on his exams rather than study to preserve his position as captain of the football team. Meanwhile, King Mondo escalates the scales and unleashes the monstrous Staroid to demolish Angel Grove.' #'Target Rangers' #*'Rocky develops a romantic interest in his study partner as they work on a new video game. King Mondo dispatches his Cogs to take the program with the intent on applying it to his new machine, Silo.' #'For Cryin' Out Loud' #*'Tommy & Katherine are given the responsibility of looking after a baby for a day, a youngster named Joey, whose persistent crying causes havoc when it is magnified ten fold by the Machine Empire’s latest product, Boohoo The Clown.' #'Rangers In The Outfield' #*'Tanya’s egotistical boyfriend Shawn, rears his head again when he begins to resent Tanya’s superb ability at pitching the ball, which soon leads to her being signed to his team.' #'Every Dog Has His Day' #*'A talented police tracking dog called Smokey is looked after by Katherine, but Smokey’s instincts lead both of them to uncover a meticulous drilling operation conducted by The Machine Empire.' #'The Puppet Blaster' #*'King Mondo corrupts Puppetman, a machine that entertains children, and has him hypnotize the children of Angel Grove.' #'Invasion Of The Ranger Snatchers' #*'Whilst serving as movie extras in the filming of a new theatrical science fiction adventure, the Zeo Rangers find their lives on the verge of a permanent cut when Prince Sprocket intends to use them in his newest production.' #'Graduation Blues' #*'Billy is left with new choices in life due to a very early graduation.' #'A Few Bad Seeds' #*'Rocky’s new botany experiment creates a plant that can consume metal. When Skull steals part of his creation in an attempt to bring his own work up to speed, both are transformed into monsters by King Mondo, whose mark leaves on Rocky, mutating him into a plant hybrid.' #'Instrument Of Destruction' #*'King Mondo schemes to capture a mysterious Piano Player who keeps to the shadows at Angel Grove High, and plays the piano from music class after hours.' #'Mean Screen' #*'The Zeo Rangers rely on fellow classmate Raymond to aid them in preventing King Mondo’s attempts to hack into every major computer network in the entire city with the aid of the monstrous computer Mean Screen.' #'Mr. Billy's Wild Ride' #*'Returning home after settling his affairs on Aquitar, Billy’s’ship is knocked off its’ trajectory by King Mondo, leaving Billy trapped and spiraling towards the Machine Sky Base.' #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I' #*'Reeling from a heartbreaking letter from Kimberly, the Zeo Rangers take a distraught Tommy to a ski lodge retreat.' #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part II' #*'Tommy & Heather become more than fond of one another as the Zeo Rangers ski lodge break continues, and they arrange more social outings. But with Robo Cupid on the loose, Tommy is called to deal with her threat. However, King Mondo isn’t finished disrupting his social life as he is quick to deploy another creation, Defoliator.' #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part III' #*'The Zeo Rangers battle Defoliator in Angel Grove and cease his rampage temporarily, but he proves to be made of sterner steel. Katherine decides to help out Tommy with his difficult interactions with Heather and arranges a dinner date for the two,' #'Inner Spirit' #*'Tommy begins having nightmares connected to his encounter with Native American True Of Heart during the Zeo Sub-Crystal Quest, as the Red Zeo Ranger tries to make sense of the nightmares, he encounters Sam Trueheart, who looks strangely familiar to him.' #'Challenges' #*'Tommy, seeking answers from Sam Trueheart, returns to the mountains outside Angel Grove, but Tommy soon finds himself on a vision quest, and driven towards a mysterious young stranger who is connected heavily to his past.' #'Found And Lost' #*'Tommy discovers the truth about Sam Trueheart’s young son David, and together they complete a mystical Arrowhead they each own a part of. David explains that the Arrow contains great powers, and cannot fall into the hands of the forces of evil, which King Mondo happens to soon learn, and makes preparations to take it, even if it means capturing David to do so.' #'Brother, Can You Spare An Arrowhead?' #*'Tommy tracks down David, held captive in a mysterious cave, but is confronted by King Mondo, who demands the Arrowhead be given to him before he releases Tommy’s brother.' #'Trust In Me' #*'Rocky attempts to befriend a stubborn blind karate expert named Penny. The Machine Empire deploys a defector monster to Earth who befriends Rocky, unaware of his true intentions to lure him into a devastating trap.' #'It Came From Angel Grove' #*'Adam experiences a nightmarish scenario as he falls asleep watching monster movies.' #'Bulk Fiction' #*'Bulk’s infatuation with the daughter of a high ranking officer soon puts both his, Skull’s & Lt. Stone’s careers in jeopardy.' #'Song Sung Yellow' #*'Tanya’s potential new singing career divides her time between fulfilling an ambition and serving as a Power Ranger.' #'Game Of Honor' #*'Tanya’s ex-boyfriend, Shawn challenges Adam in a major martial arts exhibition fight. But the martial artist has in his possession a trump card in the form of a Machine Empire cloaking device he has stumbled on.' #'The Power Of Gold' #*'A mysterious object is detected arriving within our galaxy, but it’s origins are unknown. The path is set for the arrival of a new ally with the power to tip the balance of good against evil, the mysterious Gold Ranger.' #'A Small Problem' #*'Prince Sprocket traps Tommy & Katherine in the middle of the desert outside Angel Grove and shrinks them down to the size of ants to face a gruesome tarantula.' #'Oily To Bed, Oily To Rise' #*'Whilst out surfing, the Zeo Rangers discover a vast amount of toxic waste is heading towards the waters.' #'Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers' #*'After attacking the Zeo Rangers with Cogs nonstop for two weeks to make them exhausted, King Mondo sends Somnibot to Earth, and she begins putting everyone to sleep.' #'Do I Know You?' #*'The Gold Ranger’s identity continues to plague the Zeo Rangers, and they resolve to find a way of deducing it.' #'Revelations Of Gold' #*'The Gold Ranger comes under fire from the Vorax Bounty Hunters, who succeed in shooting down Pyramidas after a long pursuit in space. Crash landing on Aquitar, his powers become unstable as his health fails him and his identity is revealed as Trey Of Triforia.' #'A Golden Homecoming' #*'Trey, having split himself into three versions of himself to begin the slow process of regaining his full health, an heir to the Golden Powers must be chosen.' #'Mondo's Last Stand' #*'Rocky begins to feel as if he’s no longer needed with Jason now back with the team. King Mondo takes possession of the powerful sword that grants him incredible strength and uses it to begin an attack on Angel Grove.' #'Bomber In The Summer' #*'Ernie opens up a beach side club that gets ransacked by a biker gang. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd sends a monster named Louie Kaboom to take over The Machine Empire.' #'Scent Of A Weasel' #*'A mishap caused by a bungling Skull inspires Queen Machina to create a machine that will disperse a stench so overwhelming, the Zeo Rangers will not be able to overcome it in battle.' #'The Lore Of Auric' #*'After Louie Kaboom locates the Lost Tiki Of Auric, Aisha sends Tanya the key to the tiki and a map to Mysterio Island.' #'The Ranger Who Came In From The Gold' #*'Bulk & Skull stumble on the Midas Hound, a machine creature which can turn everything it touches to gold, including living people.' #'The Joke's On Blue' #*'Bulk & Skull compete with rival detectives to corral a notorious practical joker who is wreaking havoc on Angel Grove. Louie Kaboom’s grip on the Machine Empire is threatened when King Mondo’s estranged elder son Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina return.' #'Where In The World Is Zeo Ranger 5?' #*'Prince Gasket schemes to destroy and divide the Zeo Rangers. First he captures Tommy as he cruises the waves of Angle Grove Lake, then he sends Cruel Chrome to finish the Zeo Rangers off.' #'King For A Day, Part I' #*'Tommy is successfully manipulated through a mind-altering device and is slowly convinced by Prince Gasket he is the leader of the Machine Empire, sworn to defend truth and justice against the forces of the insidious Power Rangers.' #'King For A Day, Part II' #*'Tommy decides to finish Jason off himself and confronts him in the Machine Arena, Bulk & Skull find themselves transported to the Machine Arena and assist in a prisoner’s escape.' #'A Brief Mystery Of Time' #*'The Zeo Rangers become trapped in a dangerous game of “cause and effect” thanks to a time paradox created by Prince Gasket.' #'A Mystery To Me' #*'Prince Gasket traps the Zeo Rangers one by one as they play a game of whodunit. Katherine is ultimately left alone to contend with Archerina.' #'Another Song And Dance' #*'Queen Machina alters the frequency of Tommy & Tanya’s vocal chords, preventing them from speaking in any form but in a musical overture.' #'Rangers Of Two Worlds, Part I' #*Alien Rangers Teamup. Billy is extremely aged. King Mondo is repaired. #*'After Billy starts rapidly aging, both the Machine Empire & Rita & Zedd send down monster to destroy the Zeo Rangers.' #'Rangers Of Two Worlds, Part II' #*'The Zeo Rangers use the Super Zeo Megazord to halt the advance of the maverick, out of control Zeo Megazord. Billy’s aging problem continues to spread out of control, and he is forced to depart for Aquitar to receive medical treatment. The arrival of the remaining Aquitian Rangers sets the stage for both Power Ranger groups joining forces against an army of Cogs.' #'Hawaii Zeo' #*'Prince Gasket & Archerina are manipulated by Prince Sprocket into attacking the Zeo Rangers as giants.' #'Good As Gold' #*'Jason becomes the target of The Machine Empire & Rita & Zedd, as his Gold Ranger Powers frequently abandoning him and threatening his life.' #'A Season To Remember Special' #*'An elderly Tommy narrates to his grandchildren the story of how the Machine Empire once made Angel Grove, and the teens, intolerant of one anther’s religious beliefs at the festive season.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Zeo